Алистер Тенпенни
|6|4|6}} |Производ. хар-ки = Очки здоровья: 45 |Навыки = Бартер: Взлом: 49 Красноречие: |Уровень = 5 |Актёр = Charly Warren Александр Чутко («1С») |base_id = 000156e0 0005c340 (мёртвый) |ref_id = 00017a0d 0005c43a (мёртвый) |Файл диалога = DialExpAllistairTenpenny.txt }} Алистер Тенпенни ( ) — персонаж Fallout 3, владелец башни Тенпенни-Тауэр. Описание 80-летний англичанин«Тенпенни-Тауэр — это детище Алистера Тенпенни, иммигранта из Англии, который прибыл на Столичную пустошь в поисках богатства». [[Загрузочные экраны Fallout 3#Локации|Загрузочный экран Fallout 3, № 19]].Allistair Tenpenny came to the Capital Wasteland from '''Great Britain' to seek his fortune, so that alone tells you that the U.K. was also hit in the war. And if he came to U.S. to succeed, that says a lot about how screwed up Europe must be. So we just allude, a little bit, to the state of the rest of the world. We like to leave a lot to the players' imaginations, and somebody like Tenpenny serves as a catalyst for those thoughts''. Emil Pagliarulo, Fallout 3 Afterthoughts, ставший американским предпринимателем, человек, обнаруживший башню, он рассматривал её как возможность предоставить жителям уровень жизни, которыми пользовались богатые в дни перед ядерным Армагеддоном. Эксцентричный богач, скучающий от жизни и ищущий новых проблем, он развлекается снайперской стрельбой по существам Пустошей и гулям и случайными посетителями его сьюта на вершине Тенпенни-Тауэр''Fallout 3 GotY Edition Prima Official Game Guide, стр. 60. Тенпенни, собрав все имеющиеся у него средства, захватил Тенпенни-Тауэр, выставив из башни его прежних хозяевСо слов Роя Филлипса: ''Тенпенни эту башню не строил. Он ее нашёл. И забрал у того, кто там жил раньше... После реставрации и огорождения стенами старого отеля, Тенпенни превратил здание в неприступную крепость, переименовал её в свою честь. После обустройства здания на довоенный манер он начал сдавать в нём номера состоятельным жителям Пустоши. Несмотря на высокую квартплату, Тенпенни-Тауэр стало весьма популярным благодаря своей безопасности и высокому — практически довоенному — уровню жизни. Сам Тенпенни не покидает личные аппартаменты и лишь выходит на балкон, периодически развлекаясь тем, что он называет «Сафари Пустошей» — стрельбой из своей снайперской винтовки по различным существам Пустоши днём. Ночью высыпается у себя в пентхаусах. Фактически всеми делами сейчас в здании заправляют его доверенные сотрудники: начальник охраны шеф Густаво по делам безопасности и выполняющий для Тенпенни разного рода «особые» поручения «устраивать дела» мистер Бёрк. Инвентарь }} * Отсутствует в инвентаре Тенпенни, погибшего от рук гулей в ходе квеста «Тенпенни-Тауэр». ** Количество генерируется случайным образом. *** Если Одинокий Путник обладает способностью «Законник» и убьёт Алистера. Квесты * Сила Атома • Город Мегатонна, по мнению Тенпенни, портит вид с его балкона, поэтому он и посылает мистера Бёрка активировать и взорвать атомную бомбу в центре города. Когда уже всё подготовлено к подрыву, Алистер Тенпенни будет смотреть на подрыв бомбы и высказывать своё восхищение Бёрку. * Контрольный выстрел • Тенпенни нанял мистера Краули и его отряд и отправил их на самоубийственную миссию в форт Константин несколько лет назад. Теперь Краули желает смерти Тенпенни и остальным гулененавистникам. Однако можно договориться с Тенпенни об обратном: Алистер заплатит в двое большую сумму (и более, если пройти проверку красноречия) чем Краули. В зависимости от выбора игрока, Алистера можно убить или сохранить ему жизнь. * Тенпенни-Тауэр • Алистер Тенпенни будет более сговорчив нежели Густаво, который настаивает на убийстве Роя Филлипса и его сподвижников и Тенпенни можно убедить в том, что если жильцы желают новых соседей, в числе которых будут сподвижники Роя и вообще любые гули, то Алистер не откажется от этой идеи. Однако он потребует особого разрешения от жильцов, после выполнения которого он точно разрешит гулям поселится в башне. Заметки * За убийство Тенпенни даётся положительная карма. * Примечательно, что отец Колина Мориарти, как и Тенпенни полвека назад, прибыл на территорию Столичной Пустоши с Британских островов, что может подразумевать наличие сообщения между континентами. * Маргарет Примроуз при посещении Путника кафе «Бомонд» заведомо говорит, что столик в углу является личным столиком Алистера Тенпенни. * Также Маргарет заметит, что у него нет фантазии в плане блюд и изо дня в день заказывает одну и ту же еду с доставкой: «Сэндвичи с игуаной, без соли, с очищенным ломтиком груши. Отправить в пентхаус». Попутно она назовёт его занудой. * Мей Вон упоминает, что раньше была рабыней Алистера Тенпенни, но смогла сбежать и теперь живёт в Ривет-Сити. * В Fallout Shelter Алистер Тенпенни является уникальным персонажем, которого можно получить случайным образом, вытянув соответствующую карточку из призового ланчбокса. Цитаты * «''У меня редко бывают посетители. И это форменное безобразие, потому что я обыкновенно охвачен смертельной скукой! Все эти достойные люди, похоже, убедили себя, как будто я сделан из яичных скорлупок и вот-вот рассыплюсь на части''». * «''— В кого вы тут стреляете? — О, во всё, что мне угодно, милый мальчик. Во все, что мне угодно... Сафари Пустошей. Очень способствует отдыху.» * «Так что ты думаешь о моей прекрасной башне? Не правда ли, истинная жемчужина Пустошей? Смею заметить, я сам ею горжусь''». * «''Когда я увидел, как эта башня возвышается над горизонтом, я понял, что делать! Я нанял работников, и мы очень быстро всё здесь обустроили''». * «''Однажды я походя посетовал, что куча металла, которая возвышалась на горизонте, немного портит вид. Мистер Бёрк предложил уладить эту проблему''». * «''Я люблю наёмников. Их так просто перекупить.». * «Позвольте! Какая безапелляционность! Потребовалась масса труда, чтобы превратить безжизненный остов в настоящий дом. Разумеется, у меня были помощники. В первую очередь мистер Бёрк, золото, а не человек. У него редкостный талант устраивать дела. Тогда задача состояла в том, чтобы подыскать жильцов нужного сорта с активами нужного сорта, а остальное - история.». * «Он жив? Я должен был догадаться. Этих зомби не так-то просто убить. Требуется выстрел точно в голову. Скажи мне, сколько он тебе платит, и я это удвою!». * «Кому какая разница? Я поручил нескольким наёмникам добыть мне кое-что из форта Константин. Он был в их числе. Из пятерых выжили только трое. Если хочешь узнать все грязные подробности, спроси кого-нибудь из них.». * «Ха! Не думаю, что я что-то имею против того, чтобы гули жили здесь. А если они будут плохо себя вести, охота на них будет отличным развлечением. Никогда не приходилось видеть, как я стреляю? Я весьма неплох, с твоего позволения.» * «Твоя постоянная потребность в разглагольствованиях давит мне на глазной нерв.» * «Я выжат, просто как лимон.». Появление За кулисами * Доктор Бэнфилд, врач Тенпенни-Тауэр, говорит, что ему приходилось лечить Алистера Тенпенни от пролежней. Тенпенни пьёт много молочных продуктов — в его кабинете стол уставлен молочными бутылками. У входа же в его квартиру-люкс можно увидеть рядок пустых бутылок из-под ядер-колы. Всё это — отсылки к биографии эксцентричного американского миллиардера Говарда Хьюза (1905—1976). Хьюз точно так же на месяцы запирался в комнате отеля, не мылся, пил только молоко, в пустые бутылки мочился и выставлял их у двери. Правда, в отличие от Хьюза, Тенпенни помимо молока пьёт виски и курит. * Фамилия «Тенпенни» (''Tenpenny) с английского дословно переводится как «десять пенни». Баги Иногда при посещении Путника в Тенпенни-тауэр труп Алистера Тенпенни, случайно упавшего с высоты, может лежать под его балконом. Также Алистер может просто исчезнуть. О восстановлении «пропавших» таким образом персонажей см. соответствующую статью. Галерея Alistairconcept.png|Концепт-арт из The Art of Fallout 3 Tenpenni-Tower-224.jpg| Tenpenni-Tower-225.jpg|На балконе Tenpenny Safari.jpg| Tempenny-Garden-at-the-Top.jpg|Собственный сад в номере Tenpenny-Rifle-205.jpg|Баг Примечания de:Allistair Tenpenny en:Allistair Tenpenny es:Allistair Tenpenny fi:Allistair Tenpenny fr:Allistair Tenpenny it:Allistair Tenpenny pl:Allistair Tenpenny Категория:Персонажи Fallout 3 Категория:Обитатели Тенпенни-Тауэр Категория:Снайперы Категория:Люди Категория:Уникальные персонажи Fallout Shelter